Sanae Kochiya
Summary Sanae Kochiya is a human descendant of Suwako Moriya who was born in the Outside World. While she is a minor goddess due to her divine heritage, she works as the shrine maiden and wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine and moved into Gensokyo along with Suwako Moriya and Kanako Yasaka. As a result, she is one of the few people living in Gensokyo with a developed knowledge of the Outside World. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sanae Kochiya Origin: Touhou Project Age: At least in her 20's Gender: Female Classification: Human, Arahitogami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Probability Manipulation (She can cause miracles to occur, though this is limited to a certain set of unlikely events and she needs time to prepare more significant miracles proportional to their likelihood of happening), Summoning (Can summon Kanako and Suwako), Precognition and Immortality (Type 5) with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Removes the user's impurity of death and allows them to see the immediate future by experiencing it, and then reversing time), Temporary Invulnerability (She is invulnerable while using Moses's Miracle), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Draws her powers from Suwako and Kanako and should be somewhat comparable to Reimu) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could travel through interstellar distances in space) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Reimu) Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), further with miracles Standard Equipment: Her gohei, ofuda, sealing needles, and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir Intelligence: Sanae is quite intelligent and is very knowledgeable about physics and science (such as cold fusion). Weaknesses: Sanae is somewhat reliant on the power of Suwako and Kanako, and was initially extremely overconfident due to her status as a living god. She needs time to prepare more significant miracles, proportionate to their probability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability to cause miracles: Due to her godly heritage, Sanae is capable of invoking miracles to make events that have a very low chance of occurring happen, such as sudden, miraculous rainfalls in response to prayers for rain. She uses this power to control the weather and invoke winds and rain. While simple miracles can be invoked with a single word, more complex and unlikely miracles need days of preparation. Shrine Maiden Powers: Sanae has the powers of a Shrine Maiden, but hers are of a different nature than Reimu's. They still allow for the purification of spirits, but Sanae can also summon her patron gods, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya, to assist her in combat. Skill Cards: *'Cobalt Spread:' Sanae throws a cluster of charms that bury underground and explode. *'Earth-God Summon: Iron Ring:' Sanae summons Suwako, who aids her by throwing rings of danmaku at her opponent. *'Earth-God Summon: Shield:' Suwako appears and creates a large bubble to protect Sanae. *'Earth-God Summon: Trap:' Suwako manifests herself and digs into the ground, tunneling under Sanae's opponent and attacking them from below. *'Omikuji Bomb:' Sanae throws explosive omikuji at her opponent, which deal varying damage depending on their fortune. *'Sky-God Summon: Onbashira:' Kanako appears and slams Onbashira onto the ground on either side of her and Sanae. *'Sky-God Summon: Thrust:' Sanae summons Kanako, who charges forward in front of her. *'Sky-God Summon: Wind:' Manifesting Kanako's power, Sanae summons her to call on a powerful wind. *'Sky Serpent:' Sanae throws a charm, which transforms into a white snake that weaves its way towards her opponent. *'Star Falling:' Little stars come into existence above Sanae's head, and then fly towards her opponent. *'Wave Calling:' Sanae creates waves of rushing water that sweep forwards. *'Wind Calling:' Sanae calls down a divine wind, forming a tornado. Spell Cards: *'Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual":' Sanae creates a large star-shaped seal that protects her while attacking her opponent. *'Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy":' Projecting the shape of a star, Sanae attacks her opponent with light from each point. *'Esoterica "Nine Syllable Stabs":' Sanae slashes the air with her gohei, causing nine boundaries to appear all across her surroundings, each separated from each other by damaging lasers. *'Miracle "Daytime Guest Stars":' Sanae materializes a small star above her opponent's head that fires a sprinkling of stardust danmaku at them. *'Miracle "Night With Overly-Bright Guest Stars":' Sanae creates a star-shaped seal that floats up into the sky and bathes the area above her with a burning, white hot light. *'Omikuji "Random Omikuji Barrage":' Sanae randomly flings omikuji at her opponent, dealing a differing amount of damage each time. As Sanae doesn't know what's in the omikuji, she might end up hurting herself. *'Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce":' Sanae fires a large amount of ofuda at her opponent. *'Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split":' Sanae summons a torrent of undulating waves that spread out from her position. *'Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle":' Sanae disappears, and then reappears in the air and strikes her opponent from above, causing water to flood out from the ground around them. She is invincible while performing this attack. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Rod Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Invulnerability Users